


Ночь чемпионов

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, maxi pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис бросает Заку вызов, за что и получает - долгую ночь жаркого секса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь чемпионов

В Криса Пайна были влюблены все.

Случилось это почти сразу и почти у всех одновременно. Первой была камера, словно оживавшая, когда Пайн появлялся перед объективом. Следом за ней краш настиг операторов, осветителей, гримеров, Антона, Саймона, Джей Джея, Зои, Эрика, Брюса, а потом, как девятым валом, вообще всех. Даже Леонард, с которым Зак подружился за считанные секунды, с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдал за Крисом и млел, не уставал его хвалить и всегда улыбался, когда видел его. Джей Джей, ухватив эту общую влюбленность за хвост, не переставал хвастаться, что с таким-то Кирком их фильм обречен на удачу – все треккеры влюбятся в него сразу и безоговорочно, потеснив в сердцах сияющий образ Шатнера. Леонард с ним только соглашался.  
Закари же было, что возразить. К началу съемок он имел основательную фанбазу после «Героев», и именно эти люди, вместе с оголтелыми треккерами, могли создать нормальные сборы. Но Закари не ревновал, даже по-актерски.  
Его самого не обошла эта участь, и, что скрывать, принял он ее стойко, как и подобает мужчине. И гею.  
Скрывать то, что Крис был слишком в его вкусе, не получалось даже от самого себя. Крис проник в него, как воздух в легкие, разъел изнутри как едкая кислота, но от этого не было больно, только хорошо. Потому что причинять боль Пайн, бывший, на самом деле, записной сучкой, был не способен. Он мог только сверкать улыбкой, влюблять глазами, нарушать личное пространство и тактильно насиловать всех, попадавших под руку. Зак, всегда старавшийся соблюдать дистанцию с людьми, почему-то его в свою прозрачную сферу допустил, и, самое странное, что этим не мучился.  
Но и подступаться к Пайну он не собирался. Вообще, даже такие, дружески-влюбленные, отношения нравились Заку как никогда раньше. Они не причиняли боли – а опыт влюбленности в натуралов, весьма и весьма болезненный, у Куинто уже был, — не заставляли терять голову, ревновать и беситься. В этом была заслуга и Криса тоже, потому что его поведение, хоть и немного легкомысленное и игривое, оставалось дружеским, а легкий намек на флирт только добавлял пикантности. Зак был уверен, что его не афишируемая ориентация оставалась для всех тайной. Размахивать радужным флагом над головой в разгар съемок блокбастера по одной из самых знаменитых франшиз было бы самоубийством, да и вообще, Куинто не был болтуном.  
И только вечно пиздящий по делу и нет Крис заставлял его трепаться не меньше. Устоять было невозможно, да и удовольствие эти беседы доставляли немалое.

Если вкратце, то к середине съемок Зак был влюблен, очарован, околдован, отфлиртован и воодушевлен на все сто. Но именно тогда и начался ад.

То ли Крис, который, хоть и старательно маскировался под рубаху-парня с ветром в межушном пространстве, а на самом деле имел золотую голову, догадался и просек секрет Зака, то ли тот сам где-то пропалился, но однажды он почувствовал на своей заднице, а потом на бедре, ладонь Пайна, задержавшуюся там дольше положенного. Куинто поклясться мог, что гораздо дольше, чем позволяли себе коллеги или друзья. Опыт в обмене сигналами на недружественной территории у него был огромным, и не понять, когда тебя лапают, было невозможно. Зак медленно повернул голову к стоявшему рядом Пайну и застыл, увидев, что тот смотрит на него, не мигая, да еще и облизывает губы.  
Это был шах и мат одновременно. У Зака в горле встал сухой ком, но отвести взгляд от влажных пайновских губ он не смог и этим наверняка сдал себя с потрохами. Крис руку убрал, но смотреть не перестал. Зак, зеркаля, облизнулся тоже – как голодный на десерт, подумалось ему. И то, что они пересекли какую-то невидимую черту, он понял с пугающей отчетливостью.  
Не то, чтоб Зак на Криса не дрочил, совсем нет. Ему не нравилось представлять кого-то реального и знакомого. Скорее, это был собирательный образ из всего, что Куинто любил в парнях. И то, что в его вкусе были голубоглазые блондины с порочными ртами, считалось за простое совпадение. Поэтому Зак не корил себя за то, что спускал под свои фантазии, где главная роль была то у губ, напоминавших пайновские, то у круглой сдобной задницы, слишком похожей на пайновскую, то у глаз, синих-синих, с капельками спермы на ресницах и густых бровях.  
После этого случая образ в фантазиях обрел четкость и стал осязаем. Принимая душ, ложась спать или просыпаясь, а иногда просто под настроение, Зак дрочил на Криса, и было ему от этого одновременно и замечательно, и хреново.  
Спустя неделю стало понятно, что все на самом деле изменилось. От дружеского подтрунивания и флирта не осталось ни следа. Пайн его проверял, причем делал это довольно неумело, но чрезвычайно эффективно. Зак заметил это, когда они выбрались попить пива после съемок. Вернее, каждый пил свое по вкусу, а они с Крисом, не сговариваясь, пиво. И Пайн, сидевший напротив Зака, поднес ко рту высокий бокал, сделал глоток, а потом – нарочито медленно, Куинто готов был палец дать на отсечение – слизал с губ осевшую белесую пенку. Зак в этот момент едва не поставил олимпийский рекорд по скоростной эрекции. Картинка была ему знакома по ежевечерним фантазиям, но увидеть ее наяву он не ожидал. Крис же, заметив, как Зак пошел пятнами, усмехнулся и добил контрольным – взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Куинто, наскоро допив пиво, попрощался с приятелями и быстро из бара смотался, оставляя поле боя за победителем.  
Крис продолжал наступать. Зак понимал, что он делает это из каких-то своих соображений, может быть, это ему нашептывали по ночам тараканы в голове. Которых у Пайна – Зак был уверен – огромное множество. Или Пайну было просто любопытно проверить теорию, додавить Зака, выяснить все до конца. Вот только что делать с этим знанием, Пайн наверняка не придумал. Он действовал как Джим Кирк: сначала пробуем пойти до конца, а потом подумаем, зачем мы туда пошли. И, поняв это, Зак также понял, почему Леонард был так доволен выбранным на роль Кирка Крисом.  
И это неожиданно разозлило Зака. Его с юности бесили эти «вокруг-да-около» игры, цель которых была не ясна даже самим игрокам. На кой черт Пайну сдалось что-то проверять, он понять не мог. Но на нервы тот начал действовать хуже, чем скрип распотрошенного пенопласта.

Понемногу, стараясь не вызывать напряжения в отношениях или подозрения у Криса, Зак начал отступать. Сначала это не вызывало подозрений. Ну, болит голова или настроения нет, или нужно переснять-переозвучить-пере-что-нибудь еще. Крис все понял недели через две, и тогда Зак испытал на себе весь его арсенал одновременно. Но годы йоги и самоконтроля не прошли для Куинто зря. Он стоически выдержал атаку и даже улыбался, а вот Крис смурнел с каждой минутой все сильнее. Зак же сдавался под напором злости. Он понять не мог, что Пайну от него нужно и какого черта он затеял всю эту игру. Еще больше злило то, что Зак не хотел выяснять, и это противоречие угнетало. В конце концов, он запретил себе об этом думать и решил плыть по течению.  
Течение было на стороне Пайна, который подошел к нему в конце съемочного дня и предложил попить пивка и поболтать. Зак, минуту поразмыслив, согласился. Уже в баре, сидя за угловым столиком, оба пялились на дно едва ополовиненных бокалов и молчали. Разговор не клеился. Зак не хотел начинать первым, зная, что в итоге спросит, какого хрена Крису нужно. Пайн же просто хмурился и молчал, изредка только кидая на Зака странные взгляды.  
— Ты гей? – вдруг спросил он, когда молчание стало гнетущим. Зак подавился пивом.  
— Прости, что? – решил он скосить под дурачка.  
— Ты гей, — уже не спрашивал, а утверждал Пайн. – Я уже видел такое, ну…  
Он повертел кистью, обозначая этим что-то, понятное только ему.  
— Такие взгляды, ну, знаешь…  
— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
— Слушай, не делай из меня идиота, хорошо? – разозлился Крис. – Думаешь, я дурачок? Я такую хуйню уже столько раз проходил, тебе и не снилось! Зак, — он наклонился к нему через стол. – Ты гей?  
— Предположим, и что? – пошел на конфликт Зак. Ему никогда не нравилось обороняться атакой, но сейчас пришлось.  
— Ты меня хочешь?  
Хорошо, что Куинто отставил бокал, иначе ему грозила смерть от удушья. Он бы попросту подавился пивом.  
— Ты спятил?  
— Зак, не юли! – Крис почти кричал, и уже половина бара пялилась на них. – Просто признайся. Слушай, я давно во всем этом дерьме, я же все понимаю. Не ты первый, не ты, наверняка, последний. Я просто не хочу, чтобы это стояло между нами.  
— Тогда какого хрена ты меня провоцируешь, придурок? – позволил себе разозлиться Зак. – Ты меня на крепость испытываешь? Так я не каменный, чтоб ты знал.  
— Просто проверял, — сник Пайн. – Я же не был уверен. Мы и раньше с парнями так шутили.  
— Я таких шуток не понимаю, Крис, — взял себя в руки Зак. – Прекрати так себя вести, и все станет, как раньше.  
— Не станет. Я же теперь знаю.  
— Притворимся. Слушай, я ведь не лезу к тебе в трусы, я просто поддался на провокацию. И это не повод давить на меня. Пара дней – и все вернется в норму.  
— Я уже давно в такое не верю, — не сдавался упрямый Пайн.  
— Тогда просто не нагнетай. Все, я уже по горло этим сыт.  
Зак кинул на стол двадцатку, махнул Пайну и вышел из бара, оставив Криса в хмуром одиночестве. У него внутри все кипело. Пайновское упрямство выводило из себя, и никакой дзен не мог противостоять этому. К тому же, мешало то, что Зак действительно железным не был, и эмоции долго держать под контролем не мог – да он не чертов ебаный Спок, в конце концов! Он обычный человек, мужик со своими желаниями и требованиями тела, и Крис со всеми этими блядскими провокациями давил ему на больное. Зак его хотел, да, скрывать это было глупо, но и поддаваться сиюминутному, каким бы сильным оно ни было, желанию, он не собирался. Крис мог катиться ко всем чертям. Зак собирался успокоиться, забыть об этом и просто делать свою работу.  
Но у Пайна, очевидно, были другие планы. Звонок разбудил Зака среди ночи, когда он, едва успокоившись, уснул и видел во сне, как вытрахивает из Криса всю его чертову дурь. Голос Пайна в трубке казался продолжением сна, Крис говорил с той же влажной хрипотцой, с какой только что стонал на члене Зака и просил трахать его сильнее, не жалея.  
— Ты спятил? – к трем утра всю вежливость Зака как волной смывало, но Крис не стал обижаться.  
— Знаешь, я подумал, что нам лучше трахнуться. Чтобы тебя отпустило.  
— Ты спятил?  
— Да нет, я даже не пьян, — спокойно ответил Крис. – Просто это было бы, ну, логично.  
— "Ну, логично"? – переспросил озадаченный Зак. – Ты ебанулся?  
Перефразированный вопрос дошел до Пайна быстрее.  
— Слушай, только не говори, что не хочешь, ладно? Я же вижу, ты облизываешься на мой зад!  
Зак хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, да так и замер, слушая, какой еще отборный бред решит донести до него спятивший Пайн.  
— Я не то, чтоб по этому делу, — продолжал бухтеть в трубку тот, — но, в принципе, готов. Если тебе полегчает.  
— Ты настолько ужасен в постели?  
— Что? – сразу возмутился Крис. – Я охуенен, мужик!  
— Тогда почему мне должно полегчать? А если я еще захочу?  
Зак знал, что разговор зашел совсем не туда, но и его понесло – и от злости, и от непрошеного предвкушения. Что скрывать, предложение было слишком заманчивым, но, зная себя, он был уверен, что ему одного раза не хватит. Да и в своих способностях Зак не сомневался. От него еще никто не уходил, не достигнув седьмого неба и третьего оргазма.  
— Так мы сразу договоримся, что это на один раз. Ты спустишь и расслабишься, зарубку на кровати можешь поставить.  
— Пайн…  
— Куинто! Я серьезно предлагаю…  
— Хорошо, — согласился Зак. – Я тебя трахну. Нет, друг мой, я тебя вы-е-бу, да так, что ты потом сам просить будешь.  
— Вряд ли, — хмыкнул Пайн.  
— Поверь мне! – ответил тем же Зак.  
— Ну, так что? Завтра?  
— Завтра. А пока отвали и дай мне поспать.  
— Слабак, — фыркнул Крис.  
— Я буду трахать тебя так долго, что ты проклянешь себя за эти слова.  
Зак отключил телефон, повернулся на живот и вжался лицом в подушку. Смерть от асфиксии в ее мягких объятиях казалась ему самой желанной сейчас, после того, как он пообещал Пайну оттрахать его.  
Господи, почему ты создал мужиков такими идиотами?  
И еще хуже было то, что во сне, снова одолевшем его, Зак выбирал позу и придумывал, как пожестче наказать Пайна за все его выходки. Такой сильной поллюции у него не было с подросткового возраста, и утром, стаскивая с кровати заскорузлую от подсохшей спермы простыню, Зак ненавидел весь мир, Криса и херовую историю, в которую ввязался.

Зак весь день старался с Крисом не разговаривать, да и тот не стремился к общению. Они едва кивнули друг другу в гримерке вместо приветствия, заставив девчонок-гримерш и сидевшую в третьем кресле Зои недоуменно переглянуться.  
— Мальчики, у вас все в порядке?  
— Все отлично, — в голос произнесли оба, и от этой синхронности насупились еще больше.  
— В нашем раю небо закрыло тучкой, — пропела Джой, парикмахерша.  
Зак, откинув голову через спинку кресла, посмотрел на нее снизу вверх и спросил:  
— Мы петь будем или к работе готовиться?  
Зои, которой только что уложили волосы и дорисовали стрелки на глазах, поспешила убраться подальше от начинающейся бури. Джой, обиженно поджав губы, принялась наводить лоск на вихры Зака. Молли, гримерша, наученная опытом коллеги, промолчала.  
Самая пора была порадоваться благосклонности судьбы, потому что сегодня они должны были снимать сцену, когда Кирк провоцирует Спока на эмоциональный взрыв, и игра обоим удалась на славу. Вся площадка аплодировала, когда Зак в образе Спока протирал Пайном картонную декорацию пульта.  
Крис, едва съемка шестого дубля закончилась, схватился за горло, которое Куинто пережал в пылу вулканской страсти, и откашлялся, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание.  
— Ебанутый, — услышал Зак хриплый шепот, но когда обернулся, Пайна рядом уже не было.  
К счастью, это была их единственная совместная сцена на сегодня, и дальше все шло как по маслу.

До Криса Зак добирался только на одной злости. Решимость и жажда мести неведомым образом испарились, едва он представил, на что подписал сам себя, вернее, на что дал себя подписать Пайну. Зак ковырял изнутри носок ботинка большим пальцем ноги, и только этим выражалась его нервозность. К моменту появления в дверях Криса, Зак был спокоен, собран и готов иметь его всю ночь. Видимо, это как-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Пайн вдруг взбледнул и всю свою напускную наглость потерял.  
— Привет, — просипел он. Зак смерил его оценивающим взглядом, сразу показывая, кто сегодня главный, и прошел внутрь. – Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Крис понял, что ляпнул глупость, когда Зак обернулся к нему и растянул губы в доброй крокодильей улыбке.  
— Я имел в виду, пива, еще что-то?  
— Еще что-то, — ответил Зак, продолжая ухмыляться. Крис нахмурился, замолчал и прошел в гостиную первым, по дороге сильно задев Зака плечом. «Засранец», подумал Куинто с неожиданной теплотой. Зачем скрывать очевидное — Пайн был мил в своем испуге.  
Зак сел рядом с ним на диван, придвинулся ближе, хоть и не так интимно, как хотел. Пугать Криса сильнее в его планы не входило. Тот и так закаменел, сжимал руки в кулаки или нервно тер ладонями по бедрам. Он не смотрел на Зака, вместо этого уставился в стоявшую на столике пепельницу, уже полную окурков.  
— Ты почистил зубы? – спросил Зак, увидев это. Он, хоть и сам курил, сегодня чувствовать во рту Криса горечь никотина не хотел.  
— Я еще и клизму сделал! – с вызовом ответил Пайн и нагло посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Умный мальчик, — снова улыбнулся Зак, наклонился к нему, взял двумя пальцами за подбородок и легко провел губами по линии челюсти. Крис вздрогнул, отстранился и опять посмотрел на него расширившимися от испуга глазами.  
— Если ты так дергаешься, какого черта все это затеял? – прошипел Куинто. – Давай все бросим прямо сейчас.  
По глазам Пайна было видно, что он уже согласен, да-да, избавь его Боже от этого испытания. Но упрямство, более свойственное ирландцам, чем евреям, снова взяло свое, и Крис постарался расслабиться. Зак пригасил улыбку и снова наклонился к нему.  
Пайн пах так вкусно, как только что вышедший и сохранивший на коже мягкий запах геля для душа человек. Немного корицы, цитруса и почему-то миндаля, очень приятно, Заку нравился этот запах. Он провел носом по щеке Криса снизу вверх, чувствуя мягкость выбритой кожи и ее тепло. Крис закрыл глаза, а его ресницы щекотно задели кончик носа Зака. Рот же, наоборот, приоткрыл, и Куинто, чуть повернув голову, хотя ему уже было неудобно, коснулся его губ своими.  
Он так и думал. Мягкие, гладкие, без привычной для мужиков сухости – просто произведение искусства, а не губы. И целовать их было приятно. Зак не торопился, смаковал легкими касаниями, а Пайн понемногу расслаблялся, понимая, что никто его ни к чему не принуждает, и пока еще можно все остановить.  
Зак обвел его губы по контуру языком, потом широко лизнул нижнюю и сразу, едва Крис открыл рот чуть шире, скользнул внутрь. Теперь, когда тот поддался, можно было придвинуться ближе, сесть поудобнее и закинуть на спинку дивана руку – чтобы на следующей базе мягко зафиксировать ей Криса в нужном положении.  
Рот у Пайна был мокрый и горячий, поддавался под языком Зака, и легкий мятный привкус пасты дразнил его. Куинто, отвлекая Криса заигрыванием языка с его языком, положил руку ему на плечи, а свободной придержал за подбородок, не давая дернуться. Поцелуй становился все глубже и жарче, Крис отвечал на него с растущим пылом, горячее дыхание обжигало Заку щеку, а нетерпение забурлило внутри. Но Куинто не дал себе сорваться и начать тискать Криса за член прямо сейчас, хотя хотелось этого сильно. Вместо этого он продолжил неспешно целовать, не отпуская из объятий и не размыкая губ. Зак старательно гладил языком нёбо, обводил краешки десен, дразнил язык Криса, а потом, чуть отстранившись, поймал его губами и пососал. Крис ответил на это громким выдохом.  
Зак придвинулся ближе, их бедра теперь плотно прижимались друг к другу, но смотреть туда Куинто пока не хотел. Вся его злость ушла в упрямство. Ему хотелось довести Криса до состояния полной бессознательности, чтобы тот мог только просить, забывая, кого и о чем. И для этого нужно было оставаться в трезвом уме самому, и не позволять возбуждению брать верх. Поэтому Зак продолжал свое тихое наступление. Он провел двумя пальцами, едва касаясь, по шее Криса вниз, обвел ключичную впадинку, а потом отвел в сторону расстегнутый воротник рубашки и погладил под ним. Крис задышал чаще, перестал отвечать на поцелуй, и напрягся, но Зак не дал ему испугаться сильнее, усилил напор, отвлекая от того, что делали его пальцы. Он гладил плечо, задевал короткие волоски на затылке, выводил узоры под шеей и над лопатками. Крис снова расслабился, уже сам обхватил лицо Зака ладонями, удерживая, и Куинто тихонько усмехнулся в поцелуе.  
Он первым прервался, чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел Крису в глаза. Тот смотрел все еще испуганно, не понимая, почему Зак остановился после такого резвого старта. Зак же, еще держа Криса под затылок левой рукой, вытащил правую из его рубашки, провел пальцем по щеке вверх, погладил скулу и бровь.  
— Что? – все еще не понимал Крис. – В чем дело?  
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Зак, снова коснулся губами его рта, но не целовал глубоко, просто легко касался, чуть прикусывая его нижнюю губу, играл с ней языком. Отвлекая Криса, он потихоньку расстегнул три пуговицы на его рубашке, раздвинул края и провел пальцем вниз по груди, задевая волоски. Пайн или не замечал этих прикосновений, или не хотел отвлекаться от поцелуя, и Заку это было на руку. Он снова начал целовать его серьезно, сминая губы, играя с языком, и в то же время продолжал расстегивать на Крисе рубашку.  
Та была заправлена в джинсы, вытащить незаметно не получилось бы, но Зак пока мягко гладил его живот, словно обволакивал его паутинкой там, где расходились края рубашки. Самыми кончиками пальцев, то распрямляя, то собирая их в щепоть, он ласкал покрытую чуть жесткими волосами кожу, чувствуя, как та нагревается под его прикосновениями. Пайн снова начал дышать через раз, отвечал жарче, и Зак отстранился.  
— Что опять? – разозлился Крис, но Зак закрыл ему рот, прижавшись губами, подождал, пока в груди Пайна не стихнет бурчание, и снова выпрямился. Отвечать он не собирался – если Крису дать волю, он своей болтовней уничтожит весь запал. Вместо этого Зак прихватил губами мочку его уха, чуть потянул, отпустил, а языком обвел по краешку ушную раковину. Крис шумно выдохнул и замер, закрыв глаза. Пальцами, когда Зак снова положил ладонь ему на живот, он почувствовал дрожь Пайна.  
Куинто ужасно хотелось начать говорить самому, высказать Крису все, что о нем думает: что тот красивый, чертовски горячий, и что Зак его хочет до скрежета зубов и тремора в коленях, но он молчал. Ему пока еще казалось, что стоит только один раз признаться, и Пайн начнет пользоваться его слабостью. Этого допускать было нельзя ни в коем случае, но невербально Зак сейчас выражал к Крису весь свой трепет.  
У Криса за ушами было мокро и чуть солоно, Зак вылизывал нежную кожу и тащился от того, как давно ему хотелось это попробовать. Пайн млел в ответ. Как и любой болтун, он любил, когда его ушам было хорошо. Еще немного – и он точно начал бы урчать, но вместо этого, когда Зак позволил себе провести по краю уха зубами, чуть прикусывая, Крис вздрогнул и тихонько, будто сам себе не веря, застонал.  
Зак воодушевился. Почувствовав, что Пайн нетерпеливо поерзывает, он его отпустил, а потом надавил на грудь, заставляя откинуться на спинку дивана полностью и немного сползти по ней вниз. Крис широко расставил ноги, запрокинул голову, рубашка на его груди почти полностью распахнулась. Зак положил ладонь ему на щеку, большим пальцем поглаживал приоткрытые губы, а сам наклонился, чуть неудобно вывернув спину, и поцеловал шею, прикусывая и посасывая кожу. Крис попробовал отстраниться – получать засосы он точно не хотел, но Зак уже продолжал целовать его грудь, спускаясь до соска, так вульгарно открывшегося под краем рубашки. Соски у Пайна были отличные: крупные, розовые, чуть напрягшиеся, и лизать их было просто чудесно. Зак не увлекался, чтобы не причинить ненужной пока боли. Это потом, когда Крис будет заведен донельзя, когда сам начнет требовать взять его, легкая боль от истерзанных сосков станет приятной. Сейчас же Куинто хотелось распалить его сильнее, снова услышать этот тихий горячий стон. Он обводил сосок по ареоле кончиком языка, играл и дразнил с напрягшейся верхушкой, и пососал, только когда тот затвердел полностью.  
— Охуеть, — заявил Пайн, смотревший на него во все глаза. Зак посмотрел исподлобья, еще не выпуская сосок изо рта, и втянул его полностью, выпустив из губ с влажным звуком. Крис снова зажмурился и поерзал. Куинто осторожно посмотрел вниз. Под тканью тонких джинсов был прекрасно виден жестокий, скоро начавший бы мучать Криса, стояк. Все шло по плану. Вторая база ими почти пройдена.  
Но Куинто все равно не торопился. Медленно, играясь, он доцеловал грудь Криса до другого соска, и улыбался, когда приподнявшиеся волосы на груди Пайна щекотали нос. Второй сосок уже вовсю торчал, просился в рот, и Зак не отказал ни ему, ни себе. Плоть на языке была твердой, гладкой, соленой, Зак прижался к груди Криса ртом, не стесняясь, вминал кожу зубами, а сам терзал сосок языком, всасывал и отпускал, не мог наиграться. По затылку прошла теплая волна, Крис выдохнул так сильно, что вжался живот. Зак скользнул большим пальцем в его раскрытые губы, надавил, чувствуя сопротивление языка, а потом Пайн послушно начал его посасывать, понимая, чего Зак требует.  
Это было немного слишком. Зак и сам возбудился, сильнее, чем мог себе позволить, поэтому выпрямился, посмотрел на Криса с его пальцем во рту, на потемневшие глаза и покрытый испариной лоб, алевшие скулы. Пайн, кажется, уже потек, да так исправно, что обиженно замычал, увидев, как Зак отстранился.  
— Ффо? – получилось невнятно из-за пальца во рту, но Куинто его не убрал, и Крис повторил также смешно: — Ффо флуфилофь?  
Зак прикусил нижнюю губу, чтоб не засмеяться в голос. Пайн сейчас являл собой потрясающее зрелище: возбужденный поцелуями другого парня натурал, с распахнутой рубашкой, блестящими от слюны сосками, покрасневшими и еще твердыми, и покрытой неровным румянцем грудью. Чудесный Пайн. Созданный для этого Пайн.  
— Все хорошо.  
Зак, напоследок мазнув мокрым пальцем по распухшим губам Криса, убрал от его лица ладонь. Пайн подтянулся и сел на диване ровно. Глаза у него были огромными и чуть испуганными: и от того, что он только что испытал, и того, что Зак остановился.  
— Я бы выпил чего-нибудь, — «намекнул» Куинто, а Крис ошарашенно открыл рот и воззрился на него. Зак читал в его глазах невысказанные вопросы «Сейчас?» и «Ты спятил?», а еще требование продолжать, пока Пайн весь такой горячий. – Серьезно, может, по пиву?   
Крис откинул с живота его руку, слишком поспешно встал и фыркнул, когда шов джинсов впился в яйца. Зак уселся на диване поудобнее и проводил взглядом обтянутую денимом задницу Криса: крепкую, упругую и совершенно, идеально девственную.  
Когда Зак остался один, он расстегнул ремень и ширинку брюк, чтобы ослабить давление на пах, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и приводя в порядок рассудок, желание и тело. Понемногу эрекция спадала, не оставляя неприятных ощущений, а вот в состоянии Криса Зак был не уверен.  
Пайн пылал. Возбуждением, злостью, нетерпением и обидой на виновника своего состояния – Закари Куинто. Он наградил его злым взглядом, но Зак не поддался, поймал скользящую к нему по столешнице бутылку, отсалютовал ей Пайну, уже присосавшемуся к своей, и сделал медленный, смакующий глоток, не отводя от Криса глаз. Тот пил, не чувствуя вкуса, просто заливал в себя пиво, жадно и неаккуратно, из уголка рта потекла капля. Крис вытер ее тыльной стороной ладони – по-простому, и это тоже показалось Заку чертовски милым. Пайн смотрел на него напряженно, а Зак облизывал горлышко бутылки, зная, что его зрителю это бьет в самый центр возбуждения, и наслаждался реакцией. У Криса снова приоткрылся рот, взгляд словно приклеился к губам Куинто и бутылочному горлышку, а кадык под тонкой кожей двигался на каждом вдохе. Посмаковав вволю, Зак поставил бутылку на стол, обошел его, подбираясь к Пайну сзади, и прижался грудью к спине, положил голову ему на плечо, заглядывая снизу в удивленные глаза.  
Крис не застегивал рубашку, его грудь и живот снова оказались в полной власти ладоней Зака, и тот начал их гладить, поддевал ногтями соски, обводил по кругу пупок и, дразня, касался живота над поясом джинсов. Крис замер, ловя эти прикосновения, снова прикрыл глаза, а Зак все смотрел на него и наслаждался эффектом. Он понемногу вытащил рубашку Криса из-под ремня, потянул ее, и Пайн отвел назад руки, позволяя себя раздеть.  
Зак выпрямился, прижался к его голой спине, зарывшись носом во взъерошенные волосы на затылке, обхватил Криса поперек груди и прижал плотнее к себе, устраивая так, чтобы пахом притираться к заднице Пайна. Зак взял его за шею правой рукой, левой продолжал удерживать, а Крис, словно уловив его сигналы, чуть изогнулся, выпячивая зад. Зак чувствовал снова твердеющим членом шов на его джинсах и потерся об него. Крис затылком устроился на его плече, уткнулся губами под ухо и дышал громко и часто, заставляя Зака ежиться. Это тоже было не на руку его возбуждению, поэтому, как бы Заку ни хотелось продолжить держать его так, он заставил Криса приподняться. Пайн выпрямился перед ним, но все еще смотрел через плечо, ожидая продолжения. Зак улыбнулся, положил ладони ему на плечи, провел до лопаток, спустился по бокам до поясницы. Крис улыбался все шире, едва-едва махал ресницами, когда глаза закрывались сами собой, а Зак обхватил губами кончик его носа и коротенько лизнул.  
— Это все очень прекрасно, Зак, и мне уже не страшно подставлять тебе задницу, но, быть может, мы пойдем куда-нибудь, где есть что-то помягче этого стола?  
Зак и сам был бы рад, но все равно его что-то останавливало. А когда Крис увидел, что Куинто раздумывает, он всерьез разозлился и начал выскальзывать из его рук. Но Зак прижал его к столу, толкнул в спину, заставляя лечь на столешницу грудью, и лег сверху, впечатывая в нее и не давая двигаться.  
— Черт, ты такой тощий, почему ты такой тяжелый? – возмущался прижатый лицом Крис и все еще пытался скинуть Зака с себя. Но Куинто, удерживая его за руки, уже начал целовать шею, тереться рубашкой о голую, взмокшую спину, чувствовал, как вжимается в задницу Криса его снова потяжелевший член. – Отпусти, мне дышать нечем!  
Зак чуть подвинулся, давая Крису возможность удобнее устроиться, и тот оперся на локти, удерживая теперь двойной вес: свой и Куинто. Зак покусывал его лопатку, облизывал выступающий позвонок и не давал сопротивляться. Крис вздохнул и расслабился, понимая, что ему не вырваться. Зак отпустил его руки, положил ладонь под живот Пайна и снова начал его гладить широкими кругами, то пощипывая пальцами соски, то обводя пупок. Крис млел и подавался назад, выгибался, упираясь задом Заку в пах, терся о твердый член – едва ли не хвост задирал, как мартовская кошка под котом. Пайн снова стал правильным, таким, как Заку и хотелось: податливым, мягким, а самое главное – он не болтал.  
Куинто снова хотелось услышать его предательский стон, но Крис, словно поняв и не желая сдаваться окончательно, молчал. Это была игра на стойкость – кто первым позволит себе потерять голову, но проигрывать в ней Заку было нельзя. Поэтому он использовал самый хитрый и подлый прием, который никогда не давал сбоев. Мало кто вообще мог устоять перед его голосом, а уж когда Куинто позволял себе использовать пошлые и грязные словечки, даже самые стойкие оловянные солдатики плавились под ним.

Все еще целуя спину Криса, Зак положил левую ладонь между его пупком и поясом джинсов, чувствуя и милую мягкость ненавидимого Пайном жирка, и твердость мышц под ним. Мизинцем он забрался под пояс, поглаживал там, чуть оттягивая резинку трусов, но не двигался дальше, доводя Криса до границ выдержки. Ощущая, как Пайн под ним дрожит, Зак выпрямился, вжав его в стол пахом, зафиксировал, надавив на спину между лопаток, и пару раз толкнулся вперед, пока только намекая, что именно собирается с Крисом сделать.  
— Приятно? – карамельным голосом спросил он. – Чувствовать член так близко к своей тугой невинной жопке?  
Крис дернулся, но вырваться не получилось, и он снова застыл, слушая, как Зак спрашивает его об ощущениях.  
— Это еще только начало, — продолжал мучить Куинто. – Я еще и на три процента не показал тебе, как круто будет принимать в себя мужика. Ты понятия не имеешь, детка, каково это, когда в тебя входит толстый член, такой толстый, что поначалу тебе кажется, будто тебя напополам разорвет. А потом ты привыкнешь, раздвинешь ножки пошире и попросишь сам.  
— Не дождешься, — пробурчал Пайн, и Зак в ответ рассмеялся, сопроводив смешки еще парой толчков, а потом медленно, смакуя, провел стояком по шву джинсов Криса, натянутых на заднице уже так плотно, что они готовы были порваться.  
— Уж будь уверен, я дождусь. У меня только один шанс, так? И я его использую по полной, и тебя использую так же. Я умею заставлять просить.  
Зак наклонился, снова лег грудью на спину Криса, теперь держа его за бока обеими руками. Управлять распятым под ним Пайном было просто, и Зак тянул его на себя, поддавал сзади бедрами, терся и толкался, давая попробовать, но не получить.  
Крис опустил голову, теперь перед глазами Зака был только его взъерошенный затылок с торчащими, мокрыми и похожими на колючки прядями. Куинто слизал каплю пота, стекавшую по шее Криса, и во рту снова стало солоно. Протянув руку, Зак взял свою бутылку пива, отпил, чтобы утолить жажду, а потом, приподнявшись, вылил немного Крису на спину и начал ловить языком горчащие капли, вылизывать тонкие ручейки. И Крис сдался. Когда Зак повторил трюк с пивом, Пайн застонал, гортанно и хрипло, локти его разъехались по мокрой от пота столешнице, и Зак снова почти распял его под собой.  
Картинка была хороша, и Пайн был хорош как картинка. Он требовательно дернул бедрами, и Зак чуть посторонился, чтобы Пайн встал поудобнее и не давил краем стола на член. Но, едва Крис устроился, он снова начал его дразнить, а потом пошел на еще худшее испытание.  
Выпрямившись за спиной Криса, Зак помолчал с минуту и ничего не делал, давая Пайну понять, что стоит напрячь внимание. Крис замер, не понимая, что происходит, а Зак вжикнул молнией на ширинке и насладился долгой жаркой дрожью Криса.  
— Не смотри, — приказал он, и Пайн уткнулся лбом в сложенные ладони.  
Зак расстегнул пуговицу брюк, приспустил их вместе с трусами и обхватил член. То ли у Криса были глаза на затылке, то ли он просто понял, что происходит, но тонкий стон раздался снова, уже нетерпеливо и обвиняюще.  
— Хочешь его? – растекался медом в голосе Зак. – Хочешь его в себя?  
Крис не ответил, но сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Можешь молчать, — разрешил Куинто, наслаждаясь видом голода Криса.  
Он продолжал легко водить пальцами по члену, дразня сам себя, обводил головку, полускрытую еще крайней плотью, и точно знал, что Крис чувствует все это.  
— Пайн… — тихо позвал Зак, и Крис повернул к нему лицо – красное и мокрое, с потемневшими бровями и ресницами, делавшими глаза озерно-синими. – Я тебя трахну.  
Крис хныкнул и отвернулся снова, застыл, выгнувшись перед Заком, но тот видел, что Пайн едва сдерживает дрожь в бедрах.  
Куинто натянул трусы, но брюки застегивать не стал, и терся теперь о задницу Криса только через тонкую преграду хлопка. Шов задевал открывшуюся головку, чуть сильнее, чем Заку было приятно, но он все равно продолжал, зная, что этим сводит Криса с ума. Только и этого казалось мало. Пайн должен был с лихвой ответить и за месяцы тихой дрочки, и за влюбленность, которой тот гадко воспользовался, и за предложение перепихнуться разочек, чтоб снять напряжение. Крис был сам виноват, и теперь за все это с лихвой расплачивался.  
Зак же комментировал каждый толчок, все еще держа его за бока и подтягивая к себе, а голос его творил с Крисом ужасные вещи.  
— Сначала я растяну тебя пальцами, детка, — начал рассказывать «меню» этой ночи Зак. – Так, чтобы твоя дырка не закрывалась и легко приняла бы меня. В первый раз бывает больно, но я сделаю так, чтобы боли не было, и чтобы ты сам всего этого хотел. Я трахну тебя пальцами, смажу изнутри, чтобы ты смог принять член целиком, а потом медленно, на полшишечки, вставлю головку. Это самое сложное, чтоб ты знал. Она широкая, а ты все еще будешь узким, и придется постараться, чтобы она вошла в тебя. Но потом станет легче. Твоя задница будет открываться перед моим членом, у тебя внутри все будет казаться мягким, но когда ты начнешь сжиматься и пытаться вытолкнуть меня, мышцы напрягутся, стянутся вокруг члена, и это будет чертовски горячо. Ты сам не узнаешь, а я хорошо почувствую, какой ты горячий внутри. У тебя там жарко, очень жарко, даже через резинку. И узко. Когда член таранит узкую задницу – это ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. А еще…  
Зак наклонился к пайновскому уху, вылизал его, подул и потянул губами за мочку, наслаждаясь потерянным видом Криса, который наверняка уже и имя свое забыл, поддавшись этой репетиции ебли и грязным рассказам Куинто. Зак же шептал ему, казалось, в самый мозг:  
— Я буду чувствовать членом твою припухшую простату, и каждый раз, каждый чертов ебаный раз, я буду ее задевать, стараясь сделать это легко. И каждый раз, каждый чертов ебаный раз, тебя будет прошивать от удовольствия, потому что такого ты не получишь ни от одной телки, ни от одной игрушки. Тебя будет колотить от дрожи, ты окончательно спятишь и превратишься в затраханную текущую дырку, весь, целиком. В голове не будет ни одной мысли, только желание дать мне и заставить меня брать тебя. Правда, классно?  
— Я убью тебя, — прохрипел Крис. – Я клянусь, блядь, сука озабоченная, я убью тебя.  
Но его обезумевшее тело и затуманенные глаза говорили, что ни черта подобного Крис сделать не сможет. Потому что он уже превратился в похотливое, впитывавшее секс через слух, через кожу, существо.  
— Завтра, — с готовностью кивнул не испугавшийся Зак. – Завтра ты можешь сделать все, что захочешь. Потому что сегодня ты разрешил мне сделать все, что я захочу. И я это сделаю.  
Он резко рванул Криса вверх за плечи, обхватил за грудь и живот руками, прижал к себе и чуть побаюкал, гладя щекой его щеку.  
— Я тебя трахну, а тебе это понравится.  
Крис не мог уже ни угрожать, ни просить, он просто принимал все то, что говорит и делает Зак, полностью отдаваясь ему душой и телом. Куинто понял, что теперь-то в разуме Криса не осталось и следа от возможных натуральских рефлексий, и Пайну все равно, кто и что с ним сделает, главное – получить свою долю секса и бешеный оргазм.  
— Пойдем, — потянул его в спальню Зак, — шевелись.  
Крис едва перебирал ногами, они его не слушались, заплетались и подкашивались, но упрямо пёрся за Заком, уже не понимая, что происходит.  
Зак довел его до спальни, смотря, чтобы Крис нигде не запнулся и добрался до места в целости, а уже там поставил в паре футов от кровати, где был постелен пушистый светлый ковер, и чуть отошел. Крис, который был уверен, что они прямо сейчас начнут трахаться, оторопел еще больше. Зак заставил его стоять прямо, а сам опустился на колени и положил ладони ему на бока. Крис смотрел на него сверху вниз, пытаясь понять, что Куинто снова задумал, но не догонял, хотя то, что все это – продолжение и без того затянувшейся прелюдии, осознавал.  
— Ты смерти моей хочешь? – прогундосил он с обидой, и Зак мягко погладил его живот и покачал головой.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он, взялся за пояс пайновских джинсов и расстегнул ширинку.  
Криса будто мама в лагерь собирала, дав вместо нормального мужского белья какие-то пацанячьи хлопковые плавочки.  
Белые.  
Белые, как невинность и свежесть жасмина.  
Зак смотрел на край трусов Криса, появившийся из-под сползающих джинсов, и тащился, не мог отвести глаз. Ничего хуже Пайн придумать просто не мог, Зак понял, что это его поимели, да еще и фору дали всем тем фокусам, что он вытворял с Крисом последний час. Куинто едва не почувствовал себя педофилом, увидев всю эту красоту полностью.  
Трусишки были обычными плавками, чуть шершавыми на ощупь, немного прозрачными – уж вставший и потекший член Криса через них было видно очень хорошо. Ткань натянулась на головке, чуть намокла, сводила с ума одним фактом своего существования. Зак в каком-то забытьи уткнулся губами в напряженный ствол, обхватил его через ткань, и та сразу пропиталась слюной, стала прозрачной. Темно-розовый член просвечивал сквозь нее, требуя, чтобы Зак немедленно взял его в рот, но Куинто не торопился.  
Он заставил Криса выйти из упавших на пол джинсов, стащил ботинки, благо Пайн надел их, как обычно, без носков. Крис все принимал безропотно, подчинялся, словно живая кукла, а Зак старался не смотреть на сверкающие невинностью трусы. Уж слишком это было… слишком.  
Наконец, Пайн остался почти голым, только в этих мальчиковых плавках, смотрел на Зака отстраненно и потеряно, и только крепкий, ждущий внимания член томился под хлопком. Зак ладонями прихватил Криса за ягодицы и сжал их, заставляя его смотреть на себя более осмысленно. Удерживая его взгляд, он качнулся вперед, коснулся ртом его члена и провел по нему языком широкую дорожку, следом еще одну, и еще, не жалея слюны, смачивая ткань так, чтобы она уже ничего не скрывала. Крис чуть подрагивал на каждое точное касание, выдыхал сквозь зубы, но стоял ровно. Ему некуда было деть руки, и он то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки, пару раз порывался запустить пальцы Заку в волосы, но не смел. Зак держал его крепко, сминая ткань трусов, тискал за задницу, зная, что это немного больно, но так, что становилось приятно. Крис наверху хрипел и пыхтел, и стонал с легким присвистом, иногда вздрагивал, а его член дергался следом – прямо между губ Зака. Тот запустил ладони под края пайновских трусишек, мельком отмечая, какая все-таки классная у Криса задница, и как там, под хлопком, горячо и немного влажно. Пайн горел.  
Зак наклонился к его левому бедру, прижался щекой к внутренней стороне, где волоски были тоньше и мягче, а кожа под ними – нежнее. Зак целовал и кусал ее, не жалея, оставлял огромные засосы, неровно по всей поверхности, и чувствовал, что ухом утыкается Крису в мошонку.  
Пайн вдруг забормотал что-то, ни хрена не понятное. Это могло быть и просьбами продолжать, и требованиями остановиться. Крис мог его проклинать или признаваться в любви, но слова все равно оставались неясными, словно детский лепет во сне. Зак снова сел прямо и вернулся к заласкиванию пайновского члена, теперь больше внимания уделяя мошонке: тяжелой, плотной, все еще скрытой тканью. Брать яйца в рот полностью Зак не умел, да и не учился – он не порно-звезда, чтобы демонстрировать сверхчеловеческие возможности. Вместо этого он легко пососал левое яичко, втянул его в рот, стараясь не задеть зубами. Слюна быстро впиталась в ткань, и та зашершавила на языке, а Крис фыркнул, глубоко выдохнул и вдруг начал оседать. Зак едва успел удержать его на месте, снова заставил встать ровно и замереть.  
— Убью тебя, я убью тебя, я тебя убью, — бормотание Пайна стало понятнее, но угрозы были все такими же пустыми. Зак, все еще не выпуская изо рта его яичко, посмотрел вверх и встретился с горящим взглядом Криса. Глаза у него были влажными, по щеке текли две слезинки, а волосы стояли почти дыбом. Крис смотрел вниз и полыхал, кожа под ладонями Зака стала горячей, покрылась мурашками.  
— Не успеешь, — ответил Зак, отстраняясь. Трусы на Пайне были полумокрыми от слюны, через ткань было видно все, и Зак смотрел, развратно наслаждаясь этим.  
— Зак, пожалуйста.  
От угроз Пайн перешел к просьбам, дальше по плану должны быть мольбы, и снова угрозы и проклятья, но, что бы Крис ни говорил, Заку было все равно. Он чувствовал свою власть, чувствовал, как Крис, сходя с ума, поддается ему, не просто хочет – жаждет большего. Только Куинто не собирался давать ему все вот так запросто. Он оттянул резинку трусов, стянул ее ниже, освобождая от намокшей ткани головку, а потом вернул руки Крису на задницу, засунув ладони сзади под трусы, смял и раздвинул ягодицы, растягивая кожу между ними. Кончиком пальца он чувствовал каждую морщинку ануса, мелкие короткие волоски вокруг, и мягко провел по лунке. Крис откинул назад голову, выставляя напоказ дергающийся на шее кадык, и застонал.  
Зак его не слушал. Он накрыл ртом головку, пока не беря ее полностью, просто легко посасывал, и продолжал тискать Криса за зад. На самой верхушке пайновского члена скопились капли смазки, и Зак слизнул их, не морщась от пряной горечи. Он продолжал оглаживать головку губами, отвлекая этим Криса от того, что самым кончиком пальца уже водил чуть глубже в анусе, обводил сжатые края, стараясь не царапнуть их ногтем. Крис покачивался у него в руках, голова у него была все так же запрокинута, да и глаза наверняка были закрыты – Зак не видел, но чувствовал, что Пайн просто плывет в своем удовольствии, мало понимая, что вообще с ним происходит.  
Куинто потянул вниз трусы Криса, начав сзади, открывая теплому воздуху чуть влажные от пота ягодицы, а ртом оттянул резинку спереди и стащил ее под яйца. Крис очнулся, потянулся помогать, но Зак мотнул головой, запрещая ему это, и Пайн послушался. Он стоял, чуть покачиваясь, принимал все, что с ним делали, и вздыхал.  
И молчал, за что Закари благодарил небеса.  
Наконец, невинные пайновские плавочки оказались поверх кучи из его одежды, а сам Крис стоял перед Заком во всей красе. Он уже выглядел основательно затраханным, а они еще не приступали к основному. Заку было, чем гордиться: и собственной выдержкой, и податливостью Пайна, и тем, что это именно он довел его до состояния водоросли. Зак был уверен, что еще никогда Пайна не ласкали и не трахали в мозг так долго, не давая при этом ничего большего, и капризный детка, перейдя собственный барьер, уже тащился от этой беспомощности и желания.  
Зак поднялся, положил ладонь Крису на затылок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Пока Пайн скользил взглядом по его лицу и шее, Зак расстегнул рубашку, снял ее, все еще удерживая Криса глазами, взялся за пояс брюк, уже сползших на бедра, снял и их. Крис наблюдал, не понимая, наверное, что он происходит, но смотрел внимательно даже за тем, как улетела к краю ковра одежда, были отшвырнуты в стороны ботинки и носки. Крис сделал маленький шаг, оперся грудью на грудь Зака и потянулся к нему губами, все еще не отпуская взглядом взгляд. Куинто поцеловал его: не грубо и не дразня, а серьезно, вдумчиво, заставлял принимать ртом свой язык, скользил им внутри из стороны в сторону, то глубже, то ближе, по-настоящему трахая податливый горячий рот.  
Пайн вцепился в резинку его трусов, потянул было, но получил по рукам два легких шлепка. Зак не собирался пока раздеваться до конца. Мало ли что взорвется в голове у Криса, увидевшего перед собой не знакомое лицо, а чужой член, который совершенно точно окажется у него этой ночью в заднице. Нет. Зак планировал довести его до еще одного исступления пока только пальцами. Пайн вздохнул в поцелуе, но руки положил Заку на поясницу, погладил, сначала чуть робко, потом смелея, обнял за спину, начал наглаживать там, и делал это очень правильно, словно уловил, как Заку больше нравится. Он вообще быстро учился, слишком быстро, если вдуматься, но Заку думать не хотелось и не моглось, тем более, когда его язык отчаянно трахал рот Криса, а сам Пайн прижимался к нему все теснее, терся грудью о грудь, щекотал волосами соски.  
Через трусы Зак чувствовал, какой крепкий и горячий у него член, как жадно он прижимается к его, но пока старательно отводил руки от паха Пайна, снова положив ладони на его задницу. В голове ярко вспыхнула картинка, как Крис будет стоять перед ним на четвереньках – честно, Пайн должен служить эталоном четверенек, — а сам Зак отшлепает его раскрытыми ладонями по выпяченному заду, оставляя на бледной коже ярко-розовые следы, сомнет ягодицы, и Крис с глухими стонами примет это и ему понравится. Фантазия оказалась настолько реальной, осязаемой, что у Зака, казалось, подскочила температура. Стало еще жарче, чем было, тело вдруг зажило своей жизнью, не слухом, а кожей впитывая раздающиеся в спальне звуки: стоны, влажные выдохи, трение тел друг о друга.  
Уже с трудом понимая, что он делает, Зак протиснул руку между их животами и взял член Криса, стиснул его пальцами и провел вверх-вниз. Ему до одури нравились обрезанные парни, у них все было, как на ладони, и сейчас тоже головка пайновского члена мягко раздвигала неплотно сжатый заковский кулак, была приятно-упругой, влажноватой. Заку снова чертовски сильно захотелось взять ее в рот, пососать, облизать весь ствол, каждую венку, морщинку на поджимавшейся мошонке, но тут Крис застонал ему в рот, начал сам двигать бедрами, долбясь Заку в кулак, и Куинто очнулся. Он убрал руку, не обращая внимания на возмущение Пайна, снова положил ладонь ему на поясницу. Воздуха стало отчаянно не хватать, у Зака кружилась голова, и он с усилием заставил себя оторваться от жадного рта Криса.  
— Пойдем, — потянул он его к кровати, и Крис с энтузиазмом и готовностью потрусил туда. Зака это насмешило. Наивный как ребенок, Пайн был уверен, что прямо сейчас наконец-то получит то, что хочет. Обманывать его было подлостью, но в данный момент Зак чувствовал себя самым подлым человеком в мире и радовался этому. Крис растянулся на кровати как морская звезда, раскинул руки-ноги, и только член торчал вертикально, маня и гипнотизируя Зака. Демарш почти удался, но Куинто, хоть и вздохнул про себя от желания снова отсосать Крису, остался непреклонен. Он лег с ним рядом, погладил по животу, пощекотал под ребрами. Крис довольно вздыхал, глядя на него, терся щекой о простыню, как довольный кот, и напрашивался на хорошую трепку с горячим сексом в перспективе. Зак все гладил его, не в силах оторваться от гладкой горячей кожи, от того, как втягивался пайновский живот на каждом выдохе, и думал, что мог бы так и всю жизнь провести. Особенно ценным было то, что Пайн, вопреки ожиданиям, молчал и счастливо щурился на Зака, облизывался и улыбался – подманивал, стервец. Заку стало невмоготу. Он поймал себя на желании обняться с Крисом плотно-плотно, снова расцеловать его и сдать себя с потрохами, признавшись в становившейся все сильнее влюбленности. Но вместо этого он, заставив себя подняться, лег щекой Крису на живот, тут же затвердевший под его весом. Зак смотрел вверх, через грудь Криса ему в лицо, наслаждался растерянностью и обидой. Пайн понял, что его опять не трахнут, и долгое ожидание затуманило глаза. Зак повернул голову, подул Крису на блядскую дорожку, заставив волоски приподняться от удовольствия, наклонился и широко лизнул пупок.  
Крис застонал, откинул голову на кровать и перестал даже надеяться, что сегодня его отымеют. Зак лизал увлеченно, обводил по краям, щекотал пупок внутри, точно зная, как сильно это подействует на Пайна. Крис комкал и дергал сжатую в кулаках простыню, его член, чуть подрагивая, снова манил Зака к себе блестящей каплей на щелке, да и вообще был слишком соблазнителен, чтобы лежать так без дела. Зак взял его в ладонь, пробежался по уздечке кончиками пальцев, обвел по кругу под головкой, чувствуя, как сжимается у Криса живот, как Пайн застывает, отдаваясь ощущениям от ласкающей руки.  
И вдруг случилось то, чего Зак больше всего не хотел, — Пайн начал болтать.  
— У тебя вообще есть бойфренд? – запиздел – другого слова для обозначения этого постоянного трещания у Зака не было – Крис. Голос был сипловат, то и дело срывался, особенно когда Зак потягивал между пальцами волосы у него в паху, но не прерывался. – Потому что если ты так каждого мучаешь, у тебя точно нет парня. Слушай, я вот гораздо гуманнее, хоть ты и вегетарианец. Я ведь из мяса? Да! А ты меня мучаешь! Зак, Зак, пожалуйста, — Крис плавно перетек от пиздежа к уговорам, а дальше, хоть палец режь, должны были последовать угрозы. Куинто уже все это наизусть знал. – Трахни меня, а? Ты ведь хочешь, ну зачем тянуть? Ну, трахни! Блядь, я еще никогда такого не говорил, — вдруг озарило Криса, и он на секунду замолк. Зак в это время опустился еще немного ниже и влажно дышал на головку его члена, ожидая реакции. Чего и дождался. – Куинто, я завтра раздеру тебя на мелкие клочки, развею по ветру, а потом соберу и развею еще раз. Блядь, да что ж ты творишь!  
Криса подкинуло над кроватью, когда Зак, втихаря улыбаясь, проделал свой любимый фокус. Он прижал языком головку члена Криса к нёбу, едва-едва касаясь кончиком языка под головкой, и глотнул. Пайна уже неприкрыто таращило по кровати, он задыхался и давился словами, но исправно долбился внутрь горла Зака, чтобы посильнее ощутить этот горячий вакуум вокруг члена.  
— Зак, Зак, послушай, — шепот Криса стал низким, интимным. У Куинто по спине побежали мурашки, настолько соблазнительным он был, просто услада для ушей и тела. – Ты зря тянешь! Ты же хотел меня трахнуть! Ты же сам говорил что-то про узкого меня и еще какую-то херню. Зак, я же готовился, братан, ну ты чо-о-ох…  
Зак посасывал его яичко, а пальцами щекотал складку на промежности, пробираясь дальше. Крис, не переставая трепаться, развел ноги, стараясь не мешать разлегшемуся между ними Заку. Перед Куинто показалась темная расселина, в которую он, долго не думая, ткнул пальцем поглубже, чувствуя уже расслабленную дырку ануса.  
— Слушай, хочешь, я тебе отсосу. Нет, правда, я умею!  
Зака словно холодной водой облили. Медленно, как в слоу-мо, он поднял голову от паха Криса и посмотрел ему в лицо. Пайн пялился на него в ответ, беспомощно раскрывая рот и понимая, что пропалился. Зак зловеще откашлялся и тихим голосом, отмеряя слова по линейке, спросил:  
— Откуда же, позволь полюбопытствовать, мой гетеросексуальный друг, у тебя такие умения?  
Крис зажмурился, приготовившись отвечать, но вместо осмысленных слов из его рта вырвалось:  
— Мнэ-э-э…  
Зак, со значением сжимая кулаком его член, молчал и ждал ответа. Кажется, его поимели больше, чем он подозревал.  
— Ты у меня не первый, — выдохнул Пайн и зажмурился, ожидая, что сейчас ему мстительно оторвут яйца. Но Зак владел собой как никто, и достоинство Криса осталось при нем.  
— Ты просто спец по постельным разговорчикам.  
Крис смотрел на Зака, Зак на Криса, от пропитавшей спальню похоти оставались мелкие клочки.  
— Ну, не в этом смысле, — окончательно сник Пайн. – Я никому не давал. Только…  
— Отсасывал? – уточнил Зак.  
— Немножко, — повинился Крис. – На полшишечки, не больше.  
Зак фыркнул. Потом еще раз. И еще. А потом рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом Крису в бедро. Господи, какой же придурок. Но все-таки поимевший его придурок, об этом тоже не стоило забывать. До Зака постепенно доходил смысл всей разводки Пайна. Тот хотел попробовать, это совершенно точно, а в жертву своей девственности выбрал невезучего, как работающий в субботу еврей, Куинто.  
— И рыбку съесть, и на хуй сесть? – спросил Зак, окончательно понявший, что Пайну хотелось и попробовать, поддаваясь на скрытые желания души и тела, и сделать так, чтобы его – невинного натурала – соблазнил гей, снимая тем самым с Пайна и вину, и моральные страдания.  
Такой подлости Зак не ожидал. Крис действительно оказался весьма продуманным парнем, но и Куинто тоже не из бревна стругали. Все еще глядя Крису в глаза, гипнотизируя плескавшимися в них злостью и местью, Зак провел двумя пальцами между плотно сжатых пайновских ягодиц и ткнул насухую в крепко стянувшийся от страха анус.  
— Больно! – сообщил обиженно Крис, а Зак не стал его пугать сильнее, сообщая, что дальше будет хуже. Вместо этого он снова ткнул внутрь, раздвигая сухие стенки, чуть задевая их ногтем. Крис пыхтел, стараясь вырваться, но Зак крепко держал его за бедро.  
— Ты, друг мой, заслуживаешь крупной трепки, — наконец изрек Куинто, прекращая его мучить. – Но лучше, знаешь, что? Я тебе отомщу. Считай, что все это было репетицией перед тем, как ты меня умолять будешь тебя трахнуть. И вину за то, что тебя поимели, переложить будет не на кого. Ты сам попросишь. Понял?  
Крис сжал губы в куриную гузку, смотрел на Зака зло, но молчал.  
— Вот и договорились, — кивнул Зак сам себе и поднялся. Пусть Пайн полежит немного в одиночестве, подумает о том, на что хотел подписать Зака.  
Куинто мыл руки и смотрел на себя в зеркало. Как бы ему ни хотелось довести Криса до полной отключки, сам он выглядел не лучше. Волосы топорщились, лицо покраснело, а глаза блестели от бешенства и желания. Крис, сам того не зная, разбудил в нем зверя.  
Когда Зак вернулся в спальню, то увидел, что Пайн свернулся на кровати калачиком и посапывал. Куинто подумал сначала, что тот уснул, но это вряд ли бы получилось после такого аперитива. Так и вышло. Крис не спал, а тихо жевал кулак, при этом – как Зак увидел, подойдя к нему – был все еще возбужден.  
— Я ведь и смазку купил, и презервативы, — заявил с вызовом Крис, глядя на Куинто. – Хотел с пупырышками или ребристые…  
— Размечтался, — осадил его Зак. – Где всё?  
Крис кивнул на кресло, в котором лежал простой бумажный пакетик. Зак взял его и вытащил пузырек с лубрикантом. «Для анального секса», отличный выбор. Зак не смог удержаться от смешка. Наверняка Пайн еще и фармацевта в аптеке мучил часа два, выбирая все самое лучшее, заговорил несчастного до смерти. И, что очень вероятно, выбил себе скидку на следующие посещения. Опыт покупок с Пайном у Зака имелся, и вероятность того, что его предположения оказались правдой, была высока. Презервативы тоже были со смазкой, зато ультратонкие. Точно, Крис еще и консультировался, стараясь поберечь зад от возможных неприятностей.  
Куинто посмотрел на свернувшегося в клубок Пайна. Он был такой несчастный, с полузатравленным взглядом, виноватый, но все равно ждущий хорошего траха. Экспериментатор чертов. Вид Криса все равно не вызвал в Заке сочувствия. Он очень не любил, когда им пользуются или манипулируют, а у Пайна это почти получилось. Поэтому стоило преподать засранцу урок.  
Зак оставил пакетик в изножье кровати, лег рядом с Крисом и обнял за грудь, подгребая к себе. Пайн с готовностью выпрямился, полез с нежностями, но Зак его осадил. Он заставил Криса не двигаться, прижался грудью к спине и просунул ему под голову руку. Правой рукой снова начал гладить его живот и грудь, поднимаясь от паха к ключицам и спускаясь обратно, обводил широкими кругами соски, щелкнул по левому и прижался губами к шее под ухом. Крис пытался скосить глаза так, чтобы видеть Зака, но не получалось, зато повозить задницей около его члена вышло. В ответ Крис получил звонкий, но не болезненный шлепок по бедру, и затих.  
Зак согнул руку в локте, заставляя Криса обернуться к себе. Было неудобно, но он все равно вывернулся, прижался к губам Зака и поцеловал сам, будто заглаживая вину: мягко, нежно, очень возбуждающе. Глаза у него до сих пор были виноватыми, но там, под потемневшей синевой, все равно плясали бесы, и наигранно-невинный вид Зака не убедил. Куинто, все еще целуя – коротко, то и дело отрываясь от припухших красных губ, — гладил Криса по бедру, вырисовывал двумя пальцами узоры от бедра до паха и обратно, и Крис уже начал тихо постанывать в поцелуй. Зак чуть отстранился, посмотрел на него довольно, увидев и огоньки в глазах, и запекшуюся по краям губ каемку, почувствовал, как просится обратно в кулак пайновский член. Но вместо того, чтобы дотянуться до смазки и презервативов, Куинто продолжил мучения. Он оттянул ягодицу Криса, давая себе пространство для маневров, а указательный и средний палец левой руки протолкнул ему между губ и велел:  
— Соси.  
Крис тут же начал причмокивать, посасывая его пальцы, ласкал подушечки языком, а сам все смотрел на Зака, не моргая.  
— Молодец, — решил похвалить его Зак, а Крис растянул губы в улыбке и сразу стал похож на младенца с соской. В сочетании с его белыми плавочками это был контрольный выстрел в упор с расстояния нескольких миллиметров. Пайн продолжал сосать, уже медленнее, втягивал пальцы в рот, прижимал языком или снова принимался облизывать, и причмокивал, так пошло, что это сильнее возбуждало. Глаза у него снова заблестели хитринкой, и Зак сначала не понял, почему, а потом почувствовал, как его член удобно ложится между ягодиц Криса, а тот трется об него, и даже натянувшаяся ткань трусов не мешает.  
Зак словно из омута вынырнул, встряхнул головой, развевая окутавший туман, и укусил Пайна за кончик носа, не больно, а так, чтобы стало приятно. И Крис выдохнул, довольный, прикрыл свои бесстыжие глаза, махнув ресницами.  
Зак восхищенно подумал, какая Пайн на самом деле стерва, но долго размышлять об этом было нельзя. Возбуждение, хоть он и отгонял его всеми способами, которые знал, все равно накатывало волнами, заставляя поторапливаться. Спустить, еще не сняв трусы, Зак не хотел, а Пайн был настолько горяч, что и такое могло случиться. Позволив Крису работать ртом, Зак осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть, провел ребром ладони по расселине, потер по кругу анус и толкнул средний палец внутрь на фалангу. Пайн тут же завопил:  
— Больно!  
Но Заку уже было не до него. В заднице Криса было суховато, мышцы были еще не растянуты, обжимали плотно, а самому Пайну наверняка было херово, даже с не до конца засунутым пальцем. Но Зак закрыл ему рот ладонью и продолжил легонько растягивать пальцем отверстие. Крис бубнил что-то ему в руку, но слов слышно не было, и Зак не обращал внимания. Гораздо серьезнее было то, что Пайн начал вертеть задом, стараясь вытолкнуть палец, а получалось наоборот, тот входил все глубже, и Крису было больнее. Зак наслаждался – гадко, подло, злорадно, — но не спешил его освобождать. Крис должен был усвоить урок.  
Куинто убрал ладонь от его рта, но Крис уже не болтал. Он погрустнел, обиженно скривил губы и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к телу. Зак снова провел по его губам, и Пайн послушно открыл рот, встречая его пальцы мокрым языком. Зак счастливо вздохнул. Вот уж что, а сосал Пайн действительно чудесно. Некстати вспомнилась промашка Криса, сообщившего об имеющемся у него опыте, и Зака пробило ревностью. Он неаккуратно вытащил палец у него из зада, освободил левую руку и сел на кровати.  
— Ну что? – взвыл Пайн. – Сейчас-то что?  
— Вставай на четвереньки, — сказал Зак, скусывая с губы подсохшую корочку. Крис за его спиной завозился, устраиваясь, как было велено, и, обернувшись, Зак увидел перед собой выпяченный зад и покачивающуюся мошонку. Пайну нельзя было отказать в старательности.  
Зак дотянулся до пакета, вытащил смазку, рядышком любовно уложил презервативы. О чем Крис думал, когда покупал пачку, Куинто не очень понял, потому что, если память не шутила с ним, договаривались они всего об одном разе. Но Крис был сам себе хозяин, да и в дебри джунглей его мозга Зак старался не лезть – себе бы дороже вышло. Иногда Пайн демонстрировал таких монстров сознания, что становилось страшно.  
Зак устроился между его расставленных ног, для начала огладил упругие ягодицы, бледные, покрытые почти незаметными волосками. Крис под его ладонями обмяк, потянулся и обернулся через плечо, демонстрируя довольную лыбу и поплывшие глаза. Зак, чтобы тот не расслаблялся, от души шлепнул его по заду, отвешивая удары справа и слева поровну. Крис обиженно поджал губы и отвернулся, уткнулся в притянутую подушку. Но, главное, молчал и не возражал, хотя ему наверняка было больно. Зак смилостивился, снова погладил – уже по розовым отметинам шлепков, а потом наклонился и подул, остужая горевшие места ударов. Под тонкой струей воздуха волоски задирались, кожа покрывалась мурашками, а Пайн отвечал тихим гортанным стоном, одобряя Зака.  
Куинто сорвал пластиковую нашлепку с тюбика, выкрутил носик, и смазка, вырвавшаяся из него, окатила ему ладонь. Черт. Но так было даже лучше – задница Пайна меньше пострадала бы, на что тот и надеялся. Анус, так неаккуратно потревоженный растяжкой насухую, был сжат, неумолим и неприступен. Зак оглаживал расселину ребром ладони, касался входа мягко и ненавязчиво, словно приручал к себе, и тот, наконец, расслабился. Дырка была темной, сморщенной, вокруг темнели волоски, и Заку это очень нравилось. Такая по-настоящему мужская жопа, еще невинная – если верить ее владельцу, но Зак не готов был снова допускать такую ошибку.  
Указательный палец был в Крисе уже по фалангу, когда тот начал реагировать. Он странно охнул и расставил ноги шире, напряг ягодицы и вдруг открылся – по-настоящему, впуская в себя почти без проблем. Только мышцы сфинктера сжимались вокруг Закова пальца, плотно, но не туго – в самый раз. Зак представил, каково будет протискивать через них головку, и облизнулся. Каким бы расслабленным Пайн ни был, но внутри у него все равно было тесно. Как и нужно.  
Зак, неестественно выпрямившись, откинув голову, чтобы лучше видеть, придерживал правую ягодицу Криса, а левой рукой двигал возле его задницы, вводя в нее уже два пальца. Крис скользил по ним, принимая в себя и выпуская, и ему это тоже нравилось. Кожица натягивалась, когда пальцы выходили из ануса, тянулась за ними, жадно стараясь удержать внутри, или следом, когда Зак снова вводил пальцы в него.  
Внутри Криса было приятно-тесно, у Зака в груди растекалось тепло от предвкушения. Он растягивал Пайна, не жалея, проворачивал пальцы, раздвигал их, расширяя вход, обводил по кругу, мягко нажимая на упругие стенки прохода. Крис покачивал бедрами, старательно открываясь, втягивал пальцы в себя. Зак переступил по кровати, оказываясь чуть ближе к нему, и нечаянно коснулся членом его задницы. От случайного прикосновения обоих будто обожгло. У Криса покраснела даже спина, он дернулся, лопатки почти сошлись, когда он выгнулся навстречу.  
Зак снова позволил себе передышку. От напряжения дрожали ноги, сводило икры, и пришлось сесть, чтобы немного передохнуть. Зак чувствовал плечом бедро Криса, мокрое, с дергавшейся мышцей, но Пайн не суетился, не возражал из-за еще одного промедления. Зак лениво гладил член неплотно сжатым кулаком, возвращая ему прежнюю твердость, и жар от тела Пайна как никогда помогал. Куинто мог думать только об одном: продержаться подольше, трахая Криса, насытиться им за один раз, хотя и понимал, что это нереально. Он точно знал, что, едва распробовав, захочет еще, да и Пайн, получивший сверх ожидаемого, наверняка разбудил голод и в себе. Ситуация была патовой, изначально неверной, и продолжения у нее, при бычьем упрямстве обоих, точно не могло быть. Заком на мгновение овладела глупая обреченность, но от этого усиливалось желание. Точно зная, что не получит больше ничего, и решил взять, сколько получится, а потом, в редкие моменты ностальгии, смаковать оставшиеся воспоминания.  
Зак снова встал между ног Криса, вылил ему на копчик смазку, и та медленно, тягуче, потекла по расселине, заново смазывая анус. Зак смотрел на блестящие капли, помогал им пальцем, обводя лунку отверстия, поддевал ногтем и старательно водил внутри. Крис тихо поскуливал, чувствуя даже не прикосновения, а легкие намеки. Зак наклонился, поцеловал еще розовый след от удара на ягодице, мягко прикусывая кожу, провел губами ниже, до границы блестящего от смазки участка. Крис поддавался под поцелуи, постанывал и вертел задом, будто приглашая.  
Зак трахал его уже тремя пальцами, вводил их по костяшки, крутил ими внутри и раздвигал. Кончиком среднего он чувствовал припухлость простаты, пару раз мягко толкнулся в нее, слушая отклик Криса, но не усиливал нажим. Ему хотелось, чтобы Пайн получил удовольствие только от ходящего внутри члена, Зак не собирался помогать ему, механически усиливая возбуждение ласками или массажем простаты. Крис, хоть и держался пока ровно, был уже обмякшим, потекшим, да и сам Зак был не лучше. Ему не хотелось дольше дразнить Криса, собственный, тщательно сдерживаемый оргазм легкими искрами поднимался от паха до груди, щекотал кожу на спине. Зак, еще держа пальцы в Крисе, перегнулся через себя, нащупал упаковку презервативов и, чертыхаясь, вытащил один. Гладкая упаковка выскальзывала из пальцев, разрывать ее одной рукой было невозможно. Зак зажал один уголок в зубах и рванул. Резинка выпала на кровать, но взять ее оттуда было проще. Дотрахивая Криса пальцами, Зак неловко раскатал презерватив по члену, убрал от Пайна руку и перевел дух.  
— Я хочу на спине, — пробурчал уставший Крис, но Зак был против. Он прекрасно понимал, что спустит на раз-два, едва увидит, как закатываются у Криса глаза. Даже думать о том, каково было бы прижать согнутые ноги Пайна к его груди, нависнуть над ним и позволить себе просто трахать, тараня задницу членом все сильнее и быстрее, видеть при этом, как у Криса шире открывается рот, выпуская сорванные выдохи и стоны, как его потряхивает от удовольствия, — это было слишком даже для воображения Куинто.  
Зак держал Криса за бедро, а правой рукой обхватил свой член и, дразня, несколько раз провел головкой по расселине, собирая подтекшую смазку на кончик презерватива. Крис ругался и дергался, требуя, чтобы его взяли, но Зак снова не торопился.  
Он надавил головкой на открывшийся анус, немного поддал бедрами и придержал рукой так, что головка вошла наполовину, а потом замер. Зак видел, как растянулись вокруг самой широкой части головки мышцы, как они сжимались, пробуя втянуть ее внутрь. Но Зак держался, хоть в горле и стоял сухой ком, а пальцы дрожали от желания. Крис обернулся, лицо у него было ошарашенным, глаза округлились.  
— Что? – просипел он, не понимая, какого черта Зак снова остановился.  
— Полшишечки? – грубо спросил Куинто.  
— Что?  
— Ты брал на полшишечки, так ведь, кажется, ты это называл?  
— Зак…  
— А дальше хочешь? – Зак чувствовал, что его несет, но получить от Пайна подтверждение того, что он сам хочет, казалось уже необходимостью. – Попроси меня тебя трахнуть.  
— Ты ебанулся?  
— Нет, — Зак оставался неумолим. – Проси.  
— Да иди ты на хуй! – закричал распаленный, но снова остановленный на старте Крис.  
— Нет, — покачал Зак головой. – Ты пойдешь. Но только если попросишь.  
На лице Пайна отражалась смена многих эмоций: злость, возбуждение, обида и противоречие. Ему хотелось, это было видно по всему, но и переступить через себя, действительно попросить, чтобы его трахнули, он все еще не мог. Зак водил пальцем по его левой ягодице, обводил копчик и ждал, когда Пайн сдастся.  
— Трахни меня, — тихо произнес тот и зажмурился от собственного унижения. – Пожалуйста, Зак, трахни меня.  
— Громче.  
— Трахни меня, Зак, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня!  
— Хочешь мой член в себе? – вежливо и издевательски переспросил Куинто.  
— Хочу, хочу, блядь! Я хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул, выеб, отпялил, натянул. Я хочу кончить, сукин ты сын!  
— Вежливее.  
— Зак, трахни меня, — тут же заюлил Крис. – Пожалуйста, я очень хочу твой член в себя, пожалуйста…  
И на последнем «пожалуйста», на том, как Крис прикрыл глаза и зашептал, путаясь и сбиваясь, Зак толкнулся глубже. Мышцы сфинктера сомкнулись под головкой, обжали собой ствол под ней, и Куинто медленно, стараясь не причинить лишней боли, вошел до конца.  
— Я не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я вегетарианец, — прошептал Зак, чуть водя бедрами. – Потому что я очень люблю мясо. Особенно хорошо отжаренное.  
Все было, как он и думал. Крис внутри оказался горячим, узким, затапливал жаром Зака с головой. Мышцы податливо раздвигались под двигающейся вперед головкой, смыкались вокруг члена, делясь теплом. Крис лег грудью на кровать, задница его оттопыривалась еще выше, ягодицы разошлись сами собой, открывая Заку вид на входящий в тело Пайна член, на растягивающиеся вокруг ствола мышцы. Крис брал с жадностью, толкался назад, принимая до конца, терся задом о Заков пах.  
Куинто держал его за бока, насаживая на себя, не выходил, долбился без остановки, беря то, что ему с такой щедростью давали. У Криса между лопаток выступили капельки пота, поясница тоже блестела, притягивая к себе взгляд, и Зак смотрел, смотрел с жадностью, впитывая все то, что их сейчас окружало: и звуки, и картинку, и ощущения тугости и жара вокруг члена. Крис позволил себе стонать, и стоны становились громче с каждым ударом бедер, с каждым толчком в простату. Зак чувствовал ее припухлость, когда двигался внутри, задевал специально, показывая Крису, как охуенно это может быть, и тот довольно вскрикивал на каждом толчке.  
Время словно пружиной скрутилось, и точно также у Зака свело в животе. Бедра двигались сами, вперед и назад, член выворачивал припухшую дырку, по лицу струился пот, заливая глаза, спаивая в иголки ресницы. Зак трахал горячее тело, распростертое под ним, трахал так, словно доказывал что-то, и наслаждался каждой секундой. По телу, чуть поднимая волоски на ногах, от ступней по лодыжкам, коленям и бедрам шло тепло. Яйца почти звенели от напряжения и тяжести, удары становились все быстрее и жестче, а в затылке заиграли искры. Зак держал Криса за бедра скрючившимися от усилия, от желания вмяться в податливую плоть, пальцами, царапал ногтями, оставляя розовеющие полосы, и продолжал брать, жадно и спешно, чувствуя, как накатывает, затопляет собой оргазм. Крис стонал уже без остановки, отдавался и открывался на полную, требовал, чтобы его брали сильнее, до конца, метили, и Зак давал ему все то, что тот просил, и что хотело тело самого Зака.  
Долгое ожидание билось пульсом в виске, подчиняло тело, и Зак понял, что у него остаются считанные секунды до самого сильного оргазма. Он наклонился, упираясь ладонями в кровать по бокам от груди Криса, прикусил его за выступ лопатки, вырвав вскрик и томный стон, а потом, собравшись и сконцентрировавшись, обнял и заставил подняться. Они двигались медленно, обмякший Пайн почти не понимал, что от него нужно, когда ему наконец-то позволили получить в задницу член. Он протестовал, думая, что Зак опять хочет лишить его сладкого, начать мучить, но Куинто тянул его вверх, усаживая себе на бедра, шептал ласково в ухо и целовал в шею, уговаривая, заставляя подчиниться.  
Крис прижался спиной к его груди, позволил поднять себя, а когда это получилось, заорал. Крик рвал ему грудь, он бился в объятиях Зака, чувствуя, как член входит в него до конца, до самых, мать его, гланд, распирает изнутри и пульсирует жаром во вздувшихся венках. Одним толчком Зак вошел до упора, прижал стволом члена простату, не давая Крису и шанса на вздох. От полного, всепоглощающего проникновения и удовольствия Пайна било в его руках крупной дрожью. Он выгнул шею, улегшись затылком Заку на плечо, стонал, кричал и ругался, но не двигался, боясь прервать удовольствие. Зак видел, что его сводило с ума, Крис вообще не понимал, что происходит, только двигал бедрами, чтобы снова и снова тереться простатой о член внутри.  
Зак пытался поддать снизу, вбиться в Криса, насадить его на себя. Но тяжесть чужого тела прижимала бедра, не давала двинуться, и Крис теперь сам мог управлять ими обоими. Он водил бедрами по кругу, почти навинчиваясь на член, давил спиной на грудь, лишая дыхания, сопел в шею, охлаждая взмокшую кожу, а Зак закрыл глаза и на последних секундах просто отдался лаве, затапливающей его.  
В паху щекотало, яйца поджимались, и член дергался, выплескивая в резинку густую сперму. Зак чувствовал это, видел это, словно сверху, поднявшись из тела к потолку. Он видел себя, сидящего на кровати Пайна на поджатых ногах, самого Криса – красного, взмокшего, с распухшими губами и мутным взглядом, — обмякшего в его объятьях и шептавшего что-то. Зак видел развороченную, смятую Крисом постель, сбитую на пол подушку, упавший с кровати аптечный пакет. Зак видел все это и чувствовал это каждой клеткой тела, пока кончал, спускал в мерно сжимавшиеся мышцы задницы Криса, выплескивая все скопившееся возбуждение, отчаяние и злость.  
До Пайна дошло, что замерли они не просто так. Он смотрел на застывшее в гримасе удовольствия лицо Зака, на его прикрытые глаза, и Куинто понял – мгновения блаженства подошли к концу. Пайн начал ругаться, сначала тихо, потом пихнул Зака локтем, закрутился на еще крепком члене, распиравшем его. Зак несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, заставил его приподняться и вышел, чувствуя, как легко скользит ствол из раскрытой задницы по невпитавшимся излишкам смазки. От оргазма осталось только эхо, но и оно билось в груди, продолжало ласкать в паху. Пока Зак стягивал резинку, член дернулся еще раз, на кончике остались капли спермы, и Куинто вытер их легким движением пальцев. Крис, уже севший на кровать, смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил, зная, что все его чувства Зак сейчас впитывает с воздухом. Куинто не торопился пока, аккуратно завязал край резинки, кинул ее в смятый пакет, и только потом подошел к Крису и легким тычком в грудь заставил лечь. Пайн с готовностью подчинился, подполз к краю кровати и спустил ноги, развел их, чтобы Заку было удобно. Куинто не стал тянуть, деловито опустился на колени, помаленьку, проглатывая по полдюйма, впустил член Криса в горло, и только после этого воткнул в раскрытый зад два пальца, обвел ими простату и надавил. Крис дернулся, вбившись ему в рот, задрал ноги и согнул их в коленях, обхватив ладонями за лодыжки. Он был бесстыдно открыт, да еще и поднимал задницу повыше, отдаваясь Заку, позволяя его пальцам скользить внутри. Зак мелким триггером дразнил простату, сосал, глубоко пуская в горло, обволакивал член Криса мокрым ртом, облизывал и поддавал языком по уздечке. Толк в минете он знал, и Крис оценил это на ура, закусив губу и стараясь не кричать. Зак чувствовал, каково ему сейчас: с пальцами в заднице, с растерзанной, заласканной простатой, с тугими мышцами связок вокруг члена. Крису было хорошо, чертовски хорошо, и он говорил, кричал и стонал об этом, открываясь все сильнее, подчиняясь Заку всем телом.  
Куинто увидел, как подтягиваются вверх тугие яички Криса, как они тяжелеют от переполнявшей их спермы, как у Пайна поджимаются на ногах пальцы и кривятся ступни. Криса словно бы тоже скрутило в пружину, мерно вздрагивавшую каждый раз, когда палец Зака упирался в простату или язык щекотал под головкой. Крис напрягся, сжался, втянув и не выпуская из себя куинтовские пальцы, а потом в одно мгновение расслабился. Его член дрогнул у Зака на языке, головка уперлась в небо, и струйки спермы били прямо в горло, а Зак глотал, додразнивая Криса внутри пальцем. Пайна трясло и лихорадило, стоны превратились в тонкий свист, с которым покидал его рот воздух, по телу шла волна румянца, обжигая даже Зака. Крис кончал, заливая Заку рот, бился на его пальцах и тянул сжатыми кулаками простыню, разрывая ее – настолько сильными были судороги, прошивавшие тело.  
Зак отпустил его только когда он затих, обмяк и словно превратился в размокший ватный комок. Крис не реагировал, даже когда Зак по-хозяйски залез в его шкаф и вытащил полотенце. Куинто, накинув его на плечо, подошел обратно к кровати, потрепал Криса за бедро, но тот не реагировал ни на что. Зак пожал плечами и отправился в душ, с радостью принимая на себя горячие жесткие струи, смывавшие пот и сперму, и отголоски еще гулявшего по телу оргазма. Сил не осталось, пришлось опереться на стенку кабины, просто подставляясь под потоки воды. Он наспех вытерся, вышел из ванной и застал Криса все в том же состоянии. Только сейчас Пайн снова свернулся клубком, посапывал в кулак, странно, что не сосал палец, как младенец. Зак забеспокоился было, но на вид с Крисом все было в порядке. Он просто молчал и был каким-то забитым, потрепанным после оргазма. Зак одевался, посматривая на него, но Пайн ни слова не сказал, хотя видел, что Куинто собирается уходить. Одевшись, Зак встал перед ним и щелкнул у него под носом пальцами, привлекая внимание.  
— Я ухожу.  
Крис открыл рот, губы были удивленно-круглыми, словно он вот-вот скажет «Нет» и «Куда ты собрался?», но Пайн только вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Ты не будешь закрывать?  
Вместо ответа Крис перевернулся, склубочившись к Заку спиной, и затих, всем своим видом выражая презрение.  
— Ты сам хотел, — вдруг начал объяснять Зак. – Я просто сделал так, как ты хотел.  
Крис молчал. Зак постоял еще немного, заставляя себя уйти, а не лечь с ним рядом, обнять и сказать, что тот был лучше всех, что он был охуенен, и что Зак в него влюблен. Напряженная спина со сведенными лопатками была Крису вместо крепостной стены, и пробиваться сквозь нее у Куинто не было сил.  
— До завтра, — бросил он на прощание и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Собачка щелкнула, запирая ее, как Заку показалось, навсегда. Он доверял своей интуиции, а та сейчас сигнальной сиреной верещала о том, что Зак совершил ошибку, огромную, опасную ошибку, вместо того, чтобы поступить правильно и остаться, показать Крису, что секс может быть и другим – мягким и нежным, с морем ласковых поцелуев и объятий.  
Но Зак успокоил себя тем, что Крис сам напросился, сам хотел поэкспериментировать, да еще и пытался манипулировать им, а это прощать и спускать было нельзя. Зак уговаривал себя, пока выходил из дома, но глубоко в душе захлопывал сотни бронированных дверей над мыслью, что все-таки был неправ.  
Зак поймал такси почти сразу, едва прошел полсотни футов. Прохлада ночи остужала горящее лицо, успокаивала мысли, а потом, уже сидя в такси и глядя, как пролетают, сливаясь, огни ночного города, он снова подумал о том, что допустил ошибку. Лежавший на кровати Крис был помят и подавлен, его состояние чувствовалось кожей, затылком, и Заку снова становилось стыдно. Он некстати вспомнил, как у него это было в первый раз, по-настоящему. Дэйва он знал давно, тот ему нравился, и сам знал, что нравится Дэйву. Они решили, что лучших кандидатов для первой ночи нет, и Зак был рад, что лишился девственности именно с тем, кто был ему приятен не только физически. И не было странным, что от воспоминаний юношества Куинто перешел к мыслям об этой ночи. Он точно знал, что был у Криса первым, и каким бы способом тот ни вынудил его взять себя, все равно получалось, что Пайн выбрал его не просто так.  
Зак чертыхнулся и выругался про себя, понимая, какую чудовищную ошибку только что допустил, каким уродом оказался. Для простой поебки Крису ничего не стоило вызвонить себе хастлера из эскорта и быть этой ночью самому хозяином, руководить всем. Но вместо этого он поддался Заку, открылся ему полностью, хоть и боялся за свой драгоценный зад. В том, что физически удовлетворил его сполна, Зак не сомневался. Но то, что морально он Криса едва не раздавил, давило изнутри вакуумом, разъедало душу. Еще ни разу Зак не чувствовал себя таким козлом.  
Он наклонился, тронул водителя за плечо и скомандовал:  
— Возвращаемся. Высади меня там, где подобрал.  
Таксист кивнул, развернулся на ближайшем перекрестке и поехал обратно. Зак смотрел в окно на огоньки, снова сливавшиеся в одно блестящее полотно, и думал, что вот сейчас поступает правильно.


End file.
